Love Confusion
by xImperfectEnigmax33
Summary: This story is about a girl named Crytal who is in love with her friend Mike.But she just broke up with her Ex Matt who was cheating on her.She so confused because she really like him but she not ready for a relationship.If there's any typo let me know. -P


Love Confusion

Chapter 1

Does he really like me?

Kellz and I were dancing in the Club Iguana. T he hottest club in Miami. Kellz stopped dancing and talked to her friend Jeff Hardy. While I was Dancing to the song,"The way she moves"by Akon and Zion, by myself on the dance floor. Then my friend , Mike Miizanin a.k.a. The Miz asked if he could dance with me. I looked at him with a smirk and said"sure". He said "cool". So we danced to all the songs they were giving. We got tired and rested and drank a cosmopolitan while talking about stuff. While Mike and I hung out, my BFF Kelly , ( I call her Kellz) was sitting down drinking a apple martini with Jeff. Mike's best friend , John Hennigan came in with Maryse. I turned around and saw Maryse. I rolled my eyes at her. John told Mike that he has to go because they have to go to work. He stared at me and then at him and said "But can I drive Crystal to her house. " Why do you want to drive this thing to to her house", Maryse said with her french accent. "Excuse me bitch but this thing has a name" I said with a mad face and a arched eyebrow. "Whatever" Maryse said with a attitude. "Yeah whatever" I said. Then ,John said"OK". I left the club with Mike.

He took me to my house ཞྭ I had very fun when we was dancing" I said. ཞྭ Cool me too you a great dancer" He said. We talked all night but we didn't notice that John and Maryse was following us. So he dropped me off at my house and told me if he can use the bathroom. I said "sure I don't mind I open the door and walk Mike to my bathroom. "Thanks" said Mike.ཞྭ No prob" I said with a smile. I went to the balcony of my room and kept thinking about stuff . I looked down from the balcony and saw John and Maryse in front of my house. He looked up and said ཞྭ Don't look at me pretend I'm not here all right". Maryse did an evil smile and laugh. I arched an eyebrow at them and said in my mind " Who the fuck do they think they are coming to my house and talking to me like that". So I just stuck the middle finger at them and rolled my eyes at them too. I turned around then into Mike. "Opps my bad". I said. Mike laughed and said "Thats ok". I laughed a little bit. Then he looked at me and I looked at him . We stared at each other for like a minute I said im mind " Am I'm falling in love with him". Then I said " Aren't you gonna leave"." Oh thats rite". Mike said. I walked him to the front door and gave him a hug and said " Goodnight". "Oh I almost forgot do you want to play basketball with me and the others". Mike offered. " What others?". I said in annoyed face. "Me , John, Jeff, Matt Maryse, and more you can invite Kellz if you want to go". I smirked and arched an eyebrow and said " Sure". Mike said " Cool but remember John and Maryse are going too, so try to be a good girl ok". I put my hands on my hips and said " I'm not a bad girl I'm a good girl". "Yeah sure" He said. " Ok I'm not a good girl but if that bitch Maryse starts something I'm gonna slap the shit out of her and if John gets in it I'm gonna slap him too" I said amused. " Also speaking of John and Maryse when I went to my balcony and look down I saw them I think they were following us" I said. " Shit !! Man they're annoying I have to go good night see tomorrow all right" said Mike " Ok goodnight see you tomorrow too" I said . I close the door and went upstairs to my room. I took out PJ and took a bath and put them on, after that I went to my closet to pick out clothes for tomorrow ,then I went to sleep.

"DING DONG DING DONG" I heard and it was the door bell. I look at the clock and it was 4:00 AM. " I hope id not Kellz" I put my slippers on and went down stairs to open the door. When I open the door it was Kelly and Jeff. " Where have you been" I said with my hands on my hips. " I was at the club with Jeff remember also where have you been". " I left I'm not gonna stay in the club for a long time you must be fucking crazy or something beside I have to go to work tomorrow and Mike he has some thing important to do so I don't know how we are gonna play basketball tomorrow or maybe John was making an excuse so Mike won't drop me off at my house". " Ok" she said. She gave me a weird look and then looked at Jeff and said" Bye Jeff. "Bye" he said. She gave him a hug and he left. " So what did you and Mike do" She said in a curious way. I looked at her and arched a eyebrow brow then I took a pillow that was in the living room and threw it at her. " Stop thinking negative we did nothing he just drop me off here but he had to use the bathroom then he when he left that if I want to go play basketball with him and the others remember I told you that" I said with a serious face . "Also I forgot guess who is going to play B-ball with us". I said in a reminding way. " Jeff" smirked Kellz. "Yeah" I said . "Thats awesome I'm gonna go ok". said Kellz in a happy mood. "Yeah cool". I said . I gave her a hug and told her goodnight. Then I went upstairs and laid on my bed I was thinking about that moment me and Mike had looking at each other and how much fun we had last night. After that I went to sleep

Next chapter is gonna be very interesting for your F.Y.I My fav wrestlers are in this Story. Hope ya like Chapter 1. :-P

Msz. Smileyz


End file.
